


the last supper

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: poor Steffit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: It is not a surprise.





	

It is not a surprise. They never stopped talking about this insane plan, and really he should've seen it coming. 

He just hoped the arrival of Fyr’s boy will buy them a little time. 

He was wrong, apparently. 

They discuss the preparations and necessities, and Steffit takes care to keep his hands out of view, to hide how much they're shaking. 


End file.
